Cooling of combustor walls is typically achieved by directing cooling air through holes in the combustor wall to provide effusion and/or film cooling. These holes may be provided as effusion holes or diffusion holes formed directly through a sheet metal liner of the combustor walls. Opportunities for improvement are continuously sought, however, to provide improved cooling, better mixing of the cooling air, better fuel efficiency and improved performance, all while reducing costs.